The present invention relates in general to punching, crimping and clinching equipment, and more particularly, to a portable punching, crimping and clinching press which is capable of accepting dies and punches capable of clinching or toggle locking sheet metal and which is preferably pneumatically activated. The present invention represents a unique lightweight press system which performs punching, crimping and clinching of sheet metal materials when used with the proper punches and dies.
Clinching is the process of bonding sheet metal materials together with the use of special punches and dies which are manufactured by various manufacturers. The term toggle locking is generically used in the industry and more particularly refers to the use of industry standard Tog-L-Loc .RTM. punches and dies of the BTM Corporation of Marysville, Michigan. During the clinching process, the punches and dies form an indented portion into overlapping sheet metal material which bulges at the base of the indent in order to bond the materials. No claim is made to the actual clinching or toggle locking punches and dies in this application. A typical system of punches and dies which may be used with the present invention may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,735 assigned to BTM Corporation. The system of the present art is directed to a press system which holds and actuates said clinching punches and dies and may also serve hole punching, crimping, and stenciling functions when used with alternate punch and die sets.
The art of the present invention allows for the use of any combination of punches and dies which provide for various functions such as hole punching, crimping, stenciling, etc. The unique aspects of this device include a lightweight and portable press system which is capable of using compressed air for operation and which provides an air stroke actuator which is capable of flexing in its plain of movement, thereby allowing a topmost cam roller adjustment bolt to control the extension and length of travel of a ram onto which the punch is mounted.
With conventional clinching and punching press systems, ram movement is typically actuated by a hydraulic piston which is either pneumatically pressurized or pressured via a hydraulic pump. This form of actuation typically creates a press which has a bulk and weight which prohibits the press from handheld and portable operation. It further adds to the cost of the press. The few clinching and punching press systems which are strictly pneumatic are of such size and weight that hand held portable operation is not possible. The preferred embodiment of the present art utilizes the substantial force provided by an air stroke actuator in the form of an air spring to actuate a ram which performs clinching, crimping or punching.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved clinching, crimping and punching press which provides sufficient force for clinching, crimping and punching and which is also portable and capable of handheld use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved clinching, crimping and punching press which is capable of pneumatic operation with conventional compressed air and without hydraulic cylinders or hydraulic pumping equipment.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved clinching, crimping and punching press which is capable of using various punches and dies to perform various operations on sheet metal.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved clinching, crimping and punching press which is manufactured from a minimum number of components and which is cost effective.